Problem with Romance
by DanniCat
Summary: Aladdin is Prince of Agarabah. Set to become the legal Sultan on his 18th birthday, if he can marry his horrid fiancée, he discovers the truth about the current Regent and Royal Vizier Jafar. But he gets lucky cause at the bottom if the pit they through him in is a lamp with faded writing that contains a power that might just save his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin snuck away from the guards and quick as a flash scaled the wall surrounding the palace. He stuck to the shadows, praying with everything that he would not be missed for at least a few hours. He really and truly just needed a break. He loved his father and mother but did they really have to put in their wills that he had to be married by his 18th birthday or the entire kingdom would go to _Jafar?!_

It was even worse that he did not even get to hear _that_ part of their will until 3 months before he turned 18. They "didn't want to pressure him unnecessarily," because three months to marry wasn't pressure or anything. And the fiancee they chose was a complete-... Well she was horrid. She needed everything in the finest silks. Food had to be cooked twice no matter how good it was the first time and the only thing she wore had to cost more gold and diamonds than it took to feed the entire kingdom for a week! Were they trying to give him grey hairs?

As it was Jafar was practically running the kingdom, between him and the head guard, Razoul, they "had everything under control". Thankfully Aladdin still had to sign everything as the technical Saltan. So Jafar could not do anything without his okay but still…

Regardless, he needed a break from all of the drama. And today was Sadira's day at the market. He quickly snuck into the abandoned building that he called his own (technically it was after all) and changed into the rags he'd borrowed from one of his servants. He quickly hopped over the debris that littered the floor and made his way to the market.

He'd seen Sadira by accident the first time he'd snuck out of the palace when he was barely fifteen. And he'd been slowly bringing his parents around to the idea of marrying a commoner but they'd taken ill and died before they could do anything and if Aladdin tried he would probably end up with a riot that he really and truly didn't need.

Needless to say it was probably a good thing that they had never actually spoken, he could not imagine what it would be like if he had to let her down after all of the work he had gone through. Lost in his thoughts as he was he walked right into the fruit stand. He managed to catch a mango before it all came tumbling down on top of him.

"Look what you've done, boy!"

The fruit seller came around the cart with a raised fist as he looked at the boy who lay in the fruit.

"I'm terribly sorry! I'll clear it up, shall I?"

For some reason that seemed to make the man even more angry, "And what would be the point of that?! Most of it is ruined! Worthless! You've cost me a week's earnin's and I expect to get it back."

"I can pay…"

"Oh you'll pay, alright." The man's eyes narrowed with an evil glint and he drew a curved blade from his belt.

Aladdin flinched back and scrambled backwards over the fruit, "Let me go to the palace, one of the guards owes me a favor, I'll just-"

"Quick!" A new, feminine voice broke through his desperate pleas as small, but deceptively strong, hands gripped his forearm and pulled him to his feet, "Arian is missing again! You're the only one who can help find him, where was he last time?! Hurry! Who know's what trouble he'll be in if we don't drag him out of it!"

Huh, well it looked like he would not have to go search out Sadira after all. What a coincidence...

The fruit seller was stunned by the commotion and his hand holding the blade started to fall, "What?"

"Oh and thank you sir for finding my friend here! My little brother is missing and he's the only one who can find him! He has a knack for it that no one else can quite grasp!"

The small girl launched herself at the large man, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. In another instant she was back on Aladdin guiding him away at a brisk pace and they soon disappeared in the crowds of the market.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

The hooded figure shrugged, "That man is horrid to everyone. Although you really should pay more attention, and it might be a good idea to pay him something or you'll be blackballed in the market,"

"Wait! Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Look. I really do have to find my brother, he disappears all the time and I'm afraid that one of these days the palace guards will catch him doing something he shouldn't be. So I really do have to go, I don't fancy having to break _into_ a palace to break _out_ Abu."

"Your brother's name is Abu?"

"Yes?"

"Light brown hair, usually wears a purple fez?"

"How do you know him?"

Aladdin actually let out a little chuckle, "Funny story, I might actually know where he is…"

The girl gave him a disbelieving stare, "You're kidding? Nope I always run into him when I sn- come into the market. I don't know how he knows but he's always there when I get back."

"And how long has this been happening?"

"I started sneaking over here about 5 years ago and I think he showed up about a year after that?" Aladdin gave his own shrug, "Couldn't tell you much more than that, I didn't think much of it until he was still there to be honest."

"And how often do you 'sneak over' here?"

"Less lately, but it used to be once or twice a month."

"Look at that, my story holds more truth than I thought. Alright lead the way, Finder of Abu."

" . My names Al."

She let out a laugh, "Are you sure? Ala-Al.?"

"My real name reminds me too much of other problems so Al it is."

He started walking in the general direction of the abandoned home with Sadira by his side.

"Now I'm curious, what's your real name?"

"Nope! Al is my name from here until the ends of the earth. And I'll swear it before everything if I have to."

"You're no fun. Guess I'll just have to ask Abu then."

Aladdin frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him, "You know, I don't think he actually knows my name, I've never actually told him."

"He tends to just give people nicknames, doesn't mean he doesn't know your real name, he has a tendency to find out. What's he call you instead?"

Aladdin fought down a groan, but judging by the giggle that rose next to him he failed, "Little Prince. Which is ridiculous for two reasons, one I am most definitely not a Prince in any way shape or form. Two, I am at least heads and shoulders taller than him. But does he listen, no."

"He calls me Jaded Eyes. Apparently there's a gem that grows far across the desert, beyond water ways, and past so many trees that grow so close together you cannot walk around them nor see the sun from under them. A green gem that just matches my eyes."

"I've seen jade before. I would say that he is telling the truth."

"It just seems ridiculous, how would he even know if such a thing exists?"

Aladdin shrugged and reached out a hand to help Sadira over a ledge. A hand which was ignored, "People travel from there with hair as dark as yours or mine and skin near the colors of our sands. They bring those pieces and the stories with them. He probably heard it from one of them."

"That's what he says."

"But he is right, the gem matches your eyes perfectly."

Sadira rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon lead the way to my pesky brother."

The pair walked a few blocks in silence before Aladdin found something to say that he was pretty sure would not come off as creepy, or weird, or too flirtatious… or all of the above.

"You know, I never would have guessed Abu was your brother. You two don't really look all that much alike."

"He's my brother in every way that counts. But no, we're not actually related, _technically."_

"What do you mean?"

"I met Abu after I got kicked out of the palace."

Aladdin quite nearly chocked on his own tongue, "What? Too much mud on your shoes?"

"Hardly. My mom was the servant to the first consort. When she became ill a few years ago the sultan had my mother executed, the royal vizier had advised him that my mother might be to blame.

"When the woman got better they had their proof. Nevermind the fact that it was likely the cure my mom made her that helped her. So since, I was barely ten I couldn't be killed. Instead I was thrown onto the streets, out of the one home I knew, and told to fend for myself. If Abu had not found me and shown me how to survive (yes he was still a child at the time but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do) and here I am."

"So he thought he was being merciful to you."

Sadira snorted, "For a long time I'd hoped that the sultan would choke on the _mercy_ he showed me. It wasn't until the ruler passed a few years back that I realized it had all been a set up by the royal vizier. My mom had almost foiled his plans, likely discovered them in the first place and _Jafar_ -" The viscious way she spat the current regent's name shocked Aladdin enough that he barely heard the end of the sentence, "wasn't going to let anything in his way."

Aladdin was silent for long moments, Sadira used to work in his palace, a servant to his mother, but he had never even know. He resolved to at least take more notice of the servants on a daily basis.

"Of course, it looks like he got what he wanted. Jafar is practically Sultan, the Prince is putty in his hands. You think someone educated by all of the finest scholars would notice a liar and a power hungry man under his roof all day. But alas he's probably blinded by the gold he counts every day."

And that was so not fair, "I doubt he's that bad. I'm sure he's less happy in his life than we imagine. In fact he probably dreams about living outside the palace. Just as we glorify living within it."

"The prince has been a spoiled brat since the day he was born. One day I was walking through the servants halls, looking for my mother so I could eat. When the prince came prancing down the stairs. Then he had the nerves to berate me for being in his line of sight. He didn't want to 'ruin his royal eyes with all of the common-ness I was exuding' and I doubt that has changed."

"You may be surprised, people to tend to mature you know."

"I still have friends in the palace. Trust me. He sits in his room and pouts because he is marrying a brat and Jafar just fakes his signatures on laws."

"WHAT?!"

Sadira took a step back from him, "Relax. The prince doesn't know and most of the laws had been good for us. All of them good for Jafar. But one takes what they can get."

Aladdin guided her onto a rooftop and carefully walked across the plank he'd laid there a few hours prior. He was about halfway across when she went flying over him using a single beam of wood for leverage.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Believe me, it's safer than walking across on a death trap like you did."

The next section was an easy jump and soon enough they were right by his hideout. And they could hear Abu inside, likely destroying something or at least attracting far more attention than any other sane street urchin would.

They shared a look before quickly climbing the stairs.

"Watch your head. That beams a hazard."

Aladdin's warning was brief and choppy as he tried to control his breathing. They came to a pause when they saw Abu held in the grips of palace guards.

Sadira paled at the sight, "Not Abu, please, not Abu."

In hiding or not there was no way they were taking this boy he stood up and walked into the center of the room before meeting Razoul's eyes , "Release him."

"And why would w listen to a street rat like you? Grab him too boys!"

Aladdin dodged their hands and used his sleeve to wipe the dirt of his face. Using a move one of the other guards had taught him (just in case) he grabbed the offending hand twisted his own body under it and took a step back as he dropped down on one knee. The guard went flying over him and landed, hard on the floor.

"Sir Ala-"

"Yes, Al, the Sultan's personal servant." The guard blinked at him, "I'm here under his orders to make sure the people are being treated well. And I'm afraid he's going to be _very_ disappointed."

"We-" Razoul was cut off as Aladdin turned to face him.

"You are all going to leave this boy here and go back to the palace. I'll send my report to the Sultan when I return and he will deal with you then. Is that understood?"

"Of course, my L-"

"That's enough. Leave."

They all gave a small bow and a glare at the younger boy before moving slowly out the door.

Sadira stepped into view the instant the last guard had disappeared, "Sneaking out? Visiting the market? I guess that's why you kept trying to defend the Sultan, isn't it?"

Aladdin shrugged and reached over to the folded figure of Abu, "Hey? Are you okay?"

"I will be Little Prince. I will be. I see you finally met Jaded over here."

"And lied to me."

Aladdin sent a glare over his shoulder, "You asked for my name. Not my job, where I lived, or anything of the sort. I gave you what you asked."

"Are you going to have me arrested then?"

"For what? Advising his personal servant that the vizier is controlling the kingdom. Speaking your mind so the Sultan understand what his people think of him and the way he rules the country?"

"For insulting the Sultan?"

Aladdin shrugged, "I'm pretty sure people have called the Sultan far worse than a spoiled brat. I know I have."

Sadira glared at him, "I'll take Abu home. You should go deliver your message before the royal guard twists it around to suit their needs."

Anyone could have heard the need for time to think in her words, and the doubting that she really would not be arrested for her words. So the Sultan… 's assistant rose to his feet and gave her a small bow.

"I'm not too worried I seem to have a special place in the Sultan's ear. I'll see you around?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I'll be going anywhere, anytime soon."

Something about her tone seemed…different to Aladdin, but he couldn't place his finger on it and he really didn't have the time either. He had a feeling he only had so long before someone tipped off Jafar and he lost the element of surprise.

The walk to the palace had given Aladdin plenty of time to think through everything that Sadira had told him. Jafar was passing new laws? Laws without his permission? Laws that put himself before the whole of Agrabah? Aladdin was not going to stand for it. Disgusting fiancée or not, he was not going to put up with that…man become Sultan.

"JAFAR! RAZOUL!"

"Your majesty?" The royal vizier showed up with what Aladdin could now read as a mocking bow. His downcast face likely hiding a sneer or something else sinister.

"Razoul. You and your guards take this traitor down to the dungeons."

"Saltan?"

"He has been abusing his powers as the royal vizier. He is a traitor to the Sultan and Agrabah."

"My Liege?" Aladdin went to shout at the man that the instructions were not that hard to understand but froze under the realization that Razoul wasn't even looking at him.

The question was directed at Jafar.

"What-?"

The vizier shrugged and he shook his head almost as though he was disappointed in Aladdin. Which was ridiculous because if anyone should be disappointed it should be Aladdin.

"Alas, it appears my plans were in vain, I had hoped that you would have handed over Agrabah and the throne without a struggle, but it seems I was…mistaken. Razoul. You know what to do."

Before Aladdin could even contemplate the meaning behind those words. He heard Razoul mutter something under his breath. Half a second later the leader of the palace guards turned and Aladdin was blindsided by the sword hilt that came crashing down into the side of his head.

At that last moment before the world disappeared he cursed himself for not thinking this through. And now the kingdom was sure to collapse.

Mother would be so disappointed.

 **Here it is! This is a response to a prompt by ObeliskX who I thank greatly for their patience waiting for this first chapter! Depending on the feedback depends on how fast the next chapter comes out and I also have a few other works as well. More reviews = Faster update.**

 **But school, two jobs, Christmas, and rehearsals means free time is practically null and void. So please give me a little while before you start bugging me for another chapter!**

 **Also this will be an Aladdin/Jasmine fic so don't get too attached to Aladdin/Sadira** **J**


	2. First Wish

Aladdin woke slowly and painfully, his head pounding from where he had been blindsided by the sword hilt. Probably not helped by the way he was flung over the side of what was most likely a horse, his head bouncing off of whatever was in the saddle bag. He was conscious for all of the time it took to notice his discomfort before he was swallowed once again by the blackness.

He came to once again after what must have been at least an hour long 'ride.' He could barely make out the shape of a tiger head rising from the sand and glaring at those who dared disturb that sand cat's slumber. He succumbed to the blackness as he dismissed the cat as a hallucination caused by some bad food and a headache.

He woke again to the sound of a terrible roar and the sensation of leaving his stomach behind has he plummeted into the darkness that was this cavern. He wanted to scream but in the end all he could do was groan as his bruised and sore body crashed into the wall and he cursed the fact he could not seem to stay conscious anymore even as he welcomed the pain-free oblivion that awaited him.

ooooo

Aladdin awoke to the strangest sensation of floating on air. He tried to sit up, roll over, something but in the end he just managed a groan which resulted in him tumbling to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs even as he slid into the nearest wall.

"He…this is horrifying carpet. I don't even know how he managed to rub the lamp in the condition he's in."

The prince fought desperately for his eyes to open against the bright light in… a cave? Why is there so much light where no sun could possibly shine?

"Hello?"

His voice was rough and he would have been surprised if the owner of the other voice could even hear him, much less understand him. What he wouldn't give to be able to function again, this was ridiculous.

"I wish- well no point in wishing is there?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

The voice carried an amused tone now and Aladdin forced himself to track down where exactly this voice was coming from. His eyes watered against the sudden onslaught but he forced himself to blink them clear and focus on the blue clad figure in front of him. Which is when he found himself facing one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was wearing a half scarf over her face in the palest of blues. Her hair fell long and thick down her back, he assumed it had to be tied back somehow or it would have cascaded around her entire body.

Her top was simple, well considering it was the same thing one of his father's lowest consorts could have worn. So it was still pretty outside of Sadira's range, but he would pay for her to have one just like it.

Her stomach was bare but just below her waist the tanned skin disappeared into the soft blue wisp which she seemed to fly on inches above the floor. He rubbed at his eyes and heard the gentlest of laughter fall from the…girl's lips.

"How? What? Where?" He shook his head and groaned at the sudden movement before deciding to go with the most important question, "What happened to me?"

The girl shrugged, "Two men threw you down here. One of them was destroyed by the guardian. The other ran off with a tall man in all black."

"Okay… where is here?"

"The Cave of Wonders. If you weren't here on such horrid terms you might have seen beautiful gems and coins of more wealth than you can imagine."

When she took a second to flit up to the top of the cavern before coming back to settle (now with two legs) a foot off the ground, he decided he needed an answer.

"What- I mean who are you?"

The girl smiled at him coming to a full standing position before giving a slight bow- "Jasmine the genie at your service. Your wish is my command, limited to three wishes, no more, no less, and may not be anything concerning death or love as they are finicky concepts and tend to result in the loss of heads and if I have to explain one more time why my head will not come off I do believe I will go insane."

Aladdin rubbed the side of his face absently, "I think it's too late for that."

The girl in blue huffed before narrowing her eyes at him, "I am not deaf. Nor do I believe that your tone is very appropriate. As such I do believe I shall leave you here in your misery."

Nodding once to herself before running gentle fingers along the tassels of the rug, that Aladdin just realized was _standing_ next to her, the girl curled into herself and the resulting blue wisp disappeared into the lamp he held in his hands. Jumping to his feet Aladdin dropped the lamp and stared at it a long moment before realizing the black around his eyes was not his imagination.

Shaking his head he decided that there were bigger fish to fry and he took in the tall, practically seamless walls and rolled his shoulders back. Interlacing his fingers he felt his knuckles pop and with a crack of his neck he began the journey up and out of the cave.

….

Eventually Aladdin collapsed on the floor of the cave in an exhausted, sweaty heap. He had made it almost three whole feet off the ground last time. He'd hoped for a much more productive day, but with nothing to eat, nothing to drink, and a horribly bruised and broken body, the prince of Agrabah wanted nothing more than to go into a corner and hide.

So with a sigh, he did exactly that.

Jasmine floated out of her lamp with a sigh and shook her head at the sight of the young man lying on the floor. He was in miserable shape and obviously questioning his sanity, not that Jasmine could really blame him but the child really did need to know how to take a bit on faith.

At that moment the child rolled over and groaned as he rested on his bruised ribs. The poor thing was likely in agony with all of those injuries. She did wonder who he was and why those men would throw him into an inescapable pit that they likely believed he would die in.

She turned to the carpet that had been observing the boy's antics all day and just now rose to hover beside her. She chewed her lip as she debated her options.

"You know, he seems skeptical about the whole genie and wishes thing. Perhaps I could give a demonstration of sorts?"

The carpet gave her a look of obvious surprise.

"Okay so it might be breaking a few rules, but desperate times and all that. I have an image to upkeep and none of my masters or mistresses have ever left me without receiving all three of their wishes."

Carpet rose and fell in an obvious sigh of resignation before lifting one tasseled corner in a move of reluctant concession to her plan. With a grin Jasmine lifted the boy onto the carpet before settling behind him and letting the carpet race towards the solid ceiling before the trio vanished in a blink.

…

Aladdin woke up in a beautiful oasis in the middle of nowhere. A far contradiction from the shadowed, mildew ridden cave he remembered passing out in.

"I broke a lot of rules getting you out of there. I hope you know that."

Aladdin startled and nearly fell back over as he turned to search for the owner of the voice.

"Jasmine?" He was shocked to see the woman from his dream standing in front of him.

"Oh good you do remember."

"I had the strangest dream that we were stuck in a cave, and you were flying."

"Oh for the sake of Allah! I am a genie and you have three wishes."

Aladdin was silent for a long moment, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Jasmine frowned, "Anything you want you can have: gold," with a nod of her head a giant pile of gold appeared below Aladdin lifting him high into the air-

"Jewels," he slid down the pile alongside a hundred gems all bigger than his fist-

"Dancing women, if you're that chauvinistic." She raised her hands above her head as a line of women appeared and held the man to his feet.

Aladdin seemed dazed but still skeptical so Jasmine began just flicking her hands, "Fireworks from China. All the silk you desire without the road. Mirrors, food, servants, a castle, a dragon, anything!"

As she spoke the words seemed to shape items that then appeared around their little oasis. Aladdin went to reach for a piece of fruit but just as he lifted it to his mouth everything dissolved, "Anything you wish for."

Aladdin shook his head, "I don't…how?"

"Magic!" With a smirk Jasmine flared her fingers leaving glittering residue in their wake.

Aladdin turned his eyes on her in a grin.

The genie rolled her eyes, and her body seemed to follow until she hung upside down, still cross-legged, above the man.

"So what'll it be? Riches? Fame? A bigger house?"

Aladdin snorted, "I'm good as far as those go. I'm pretty sure those kinds of things are overrated."

Jasmine slowly descended, turning until she was once again upright and standing before her so-called 'Master'.

"You're different, I feel as though you're not who you appear to be. Who are you?"

Aladdin's smile grew, "My name is Aladdin. I am the crowned prince of Agrabah."

Jasmine nodded, "Well that's a new one on me. Two questions then, what did you do to get thrown into the Cave of Wonders by a palace guard? And what is your heart's desire then if not riches?"

"I tried to be Sultan. And… well there's this girl you see and…"

"Nope. Nope. Not gonna happen. I already told you I cannot make anyone fall in love. Or out of love for that matter. It's impossible or at least beyond my abilities."

Aladdin shrugged, "She won't fall in love with me anyway. As soon as she finds out I'm the crown prince, or was anyway, she'll leave me in the dust. She still thinks I'm this horrid spoilt child."

"So then you just need to change that. I'm sure anyone would love to be a princess, you just have to phrase it right."

"No its… she's right. I've been told my inheritance is conditional upon my marrying this princess. And let me tell you- she is a horrid spoilt, insufferable being. But until I do I am to be dethroned as Sultan upon my eighteenth birthday in less than two weeks."

"Okay, well does it say you have to be married to her? And what if she says no to you? Or if she's already married?"

He pursed his lips, "No. It's all or nothing at least the way I understand it."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jasmine watching with amusement as the boy strode around the oasis kicking at the dirt and muttering to himself. To her the answer was simple. They had to get the royal vizier out of the picture. From what she was understanding the guard had likely been bribed by the other man.

Aladdin just ended up slamming his head against the trunk of the nearest tree.

"If only my mother had never died…If only father was still here…I shouldn't have to deal with this yet…"

Suddenly he stood up straight, "Can you make it so we can go back in time?"

Jasmine shrugged, "It's not listed as a restriction. There's only one way to find out."

"Then I make my first wish, I wish to go back in time to when both my parents were alive and well at the palace."

Jasmine nodded, "As you wish."

And in a swirling vortex they were torn back through time everything swirling around them in a mass of color and sound that Aladdin had to fight to ignore. Just as suddenly they stopped and Aladdin turned a horrid shade of green before running to the nearest bush and dry heaving repeatedly.

"You're here now. We have only a few hours, maybe a day before we'll be sent back to your time. For time cannot exist with two of one being in the same moment longer than that."

Aladdin nodded, "I understand. Let's go find my father then."

They strode through the doors, uninterrupted by the guards. Eventually they stood in front of his father's throne. The man himself seemingly surprised to see the teen.

"My boy? I had thought you were out riding this afternoon."

Aladdin barely hid a wince as he heard the lie he had commonly told his father on days he snuck out to the market, "I did father, it is a rather enjoyable day after all, I may return to my ride following our conversation. I had a thought I wished to discuss with you."

The Sultan nodded, "Very well, talk quickly boy for I have a meeting planned with Jafar before the hour is up."

"Yes Father. I was wondering, I do know it is tradition for our family to marry by their eighteenth birthday, I was hoping that you might be willing to help me decide who would be appropriate."

A brief laugh was his only response, "It's only tradition because our men always meet their first young. It matters not how long you wait. I am still young as is my first. There is no need to rush my boy. Even if there was, I am certain you would be able to choose exceedingly well. Follow your heart, boy."

Aladdin frowned, "So my marriage would not be a condition for my taking the role of Sultan?"

The Sultan frowned in return, "I am not leaving this throne for a good time yet, my boy. However if in the distant future you were still unmarried you would be encouraged to take your first prior to then but no it would not be a _requirement_ as you say. It's not as though we have anyone else to hand the kingdom to at the moment. And if there were to be another child they would be far too young for that."

The boy seemed to think of this, "So you wouldn't mind if I married someone from the kingdom?"

"Where do you think your mother is from, boy? Your first should be of noble blood, but after that you are free to choose. Now if we are done with our chat about a future a long ways off, I must have my meeting with the vizier."

Aladdin shook off the fog of thoughts that suddenly overwhelmed him, "Yes father, thank you for your counsel."

"Enjoy your ride, my boy."

...

Aladdin shook his head as they walked further into the palace. Jasmine could not keep quiet any longer.

"He was telling the truth, I can see falsehoods as plain as day. Did you not say you were to marry this princess before you could assume the role of Sultan?"

"That's what father's will said. I needed to marry the princess by my eighteenth birthday or the kingdom would fall into the hands of Jafar."

Jasmine gave an interested hum in response but Aladdin was already rushing through the halls. Clearly intent on a destination as he reached a section of the castle marked by a piece of sheer silk.

With a gentle voice he called out to one of the woman sitting in the chamber just beyond the doorway, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Her personal chambers, she was not feeling well I believe."

"Thank you, Jordyn."

"Of course, Aladdin."

The prince gave a slight bow before making his way to the chambers located just down the hall. He rapped lightly on the door with the back of his hand.

"Mother?"

"Come in, Aladdin."

The door was opened slowly and they slipped inside quietly, "I heard you weren't feeling well, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear. No reason to cut your ride short, just a slight headache."

Aladdin took a step inside and nodded slightly a little overwhelmed at the sight of his mother lying there. He hadn't seen her in nearly four years now and it was a little overwhelming to see her laying against her countless pillows in a room that had been closed off since the day she passed lying in that very spot.

Her hair was still long and thick falling in a thick rope long past her waist and even with wisps escaping her and there the bottom of the braid was still thicker than his wrist. Her eyes were green, sometimes anyway. The color was so light that in certain lights it disappeared leaving grey in its place. A rare color in their world and adored by everyone who came to trade or converse with his father.

"What is inside that head of yours, Aladdin?"

He gave a slight laugh, "Nothing, mother, just distracted. I was talking to father about taking my first, getting married. I wasn't sure when you both wanted to me to.

She shook her head, "You don't have to. Not anytime soon. Granted the populace will expect an heir eventually, but you likely have a few years even after your ascension."

Aladdin started chewing on his lip, if he had picked this evening out correctly he'd spotted Sadira just a few weeks ago. He might have already started hinting at this but he was going to do something he'd never dared in the past.

"If…if I wanted a girl from the kingdom, wanted her to be my first that is, wouldn't that be good for the people?"

His mother smiled, "Your father will tell you that she needs to be of noble blood. Especially as your first. However, he'll forget to mention that I was adopted into a noble family about three days before your father asked me."

"Truly?"

A single nod, "I have it in good confidence that his father is the one who pushed for the adoption, should your father take offense to it he can likely do the same."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Not a bit? What's all this coming from? Did you have someone in mind?"

He shook his head, "Just curious, mother. I haven't really talked to anyone."

She nodded, but Aladdin could see the smile in her eyes as she connected dots that Aladdin had left for her. At least she'll be certain that Aladdin is okay. He was pretty sure this was right before she got sick for the last time. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, gave her hand a squeeze.

"I love you, mother. I always have you're wonderful and beautiful and I've never said it enough."

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I will be, just… I really do love you."

"I love you too, dear. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

He nodded with a smile and made himself leave the room before he burst into tears in a very un-prince-like fashion. He honestly hadn't expected that. The last time he had seen his mother she was so pale she could have been lost in the desert sands, her skin was loose and falling around a frail, sickly frame. To see her reclining with a fresh smile and warm eyes of his childhood it…

"Are you alright?"

Aladdin startled, completely forgetting that Jasmine was there. He quickly rolled his shoulders back and nodded.

"Let's go see what Jafar is telling my father."

He could feel Jasmine's eyes on him as he pushed on and wound his way back through the familiar halls and back to the throne room. Jasmine allowed herself to grow solid. Soon she stood on the same floor as Aladdin and caught curious glances when the others noticed her following their prince.

She smiled slightly and then tried to shake the memory of Aladdin's careful fingers and soft smile as he talked to his mother.

 **A long time coming and my biggest apologies to ObeliskX for this horridly long wait. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!**


	3. Deception

Aladdin wasn't really sure what he was going to see when he entered the hall. Them sitting calmly at throne? Perhaps a friendly game or a decanter of alcohol in front of them. His father might be upon his throne glaring down at the advisor as he tried once again to overstep his bounds.

However, he did not expect to see is father with his piece of parchment laying out a list of things to happen should he and his wife become unable to rule before Aladdin's coming of age. Even less expected were the glowing red eyes of Jafar's staff and his father's stilted speech even as he struggled to finish his own thoughts and explanations.

"Aladdin is the prince of this realm, he… he will… should be given a chance to assume the position."

Jafar scowled, "Your son is undeserving. He should have to ascertain his ability prior to his assumption of your role, assuming the worst that is. We should prepare for the worst."

"Yes… Prepare for the worst…"

The advisor smiled, a nasty turning up of lips, "Your son is immature your highness."

The sultan nodded sagely, "Quite immature."

"It would not be proper to place such great stress on such young shoulders."

The nod this time was hesitant but grew sure by the end when he met Jafar's eyes once again.

"But who else could take the position? Who would be willing to step down when the time came?"

Jafar gave a nasty smile and bowed, "I would be most happy to serve, my liege."

The sultan frowned, "You do not seem the type to surrender power, Jafar."

"I _will_ be acting sultan, I'll guide him and teach him the ways should the worst occur. And should the people choose I shall carry on in your son's stead."

The small man nodded once shakily and managed to scribble out the new truths. Aladdin felt his heart plummet and the guilt rise up to choke him. All of these years he had come to resent his father and mother. Blaming his petulant actions on their doubt and now…

Now he finds that it was Jafar's doing. That blasted staff of his had forced his father to see Aladdin as a pathetic child who would sooner splash the money about, flaunting his wealth and power, then tend to the poor. A rich, spoilt prince who would throw a tantrum over the smallest of inconveniences.

Aladdin blinked, and yet that was exactly what he had become. He had allowed Jafar and his own insecurities to turn him into a pathetic shadow of what his father had believed he would become. Aladdin felt his entire body shake as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He startled and glanced over at Jasmine.

She pointed forward and they stood side-by-side as Jafar left the room. Aladdin could hear him speaking to his parrot (a habit he never had outgrown) as they made their way into a forgotten section of the palace.

"Next week we shall ascertain that the Sultan makes the addition regarding Aladdin's marriage. With that in place there is no doubt the brat with fall into our plan. The kingdom shall be ours by the eve of his eighteenth birthday."

Aladdin shuddered to a stop, unable to listen to anymore. How could he have been so stupid. He knew the last laws his parents had passed and his own inheritance requirements had been completely strange, and yet he had accepted it and done exactly as Jafar had predicted. He had scorned every offer, every bride, and any possible escape until his birthday had loomed unbearably close and he was now forced to make due or forfeit his throne.

The crown prince shook his head, he was not going to let Jafar win. He would marry this princess and all her resplendent requirements. Her dowry was enough to keep her happy for years and should help to minimize any problems caused by her. Then he would work to reverse all of the unjust laws Jafar had passed in his name. He would restore happiness and prosperity to the kingdom outside his own walls and then perhaps Sadira would be able to accept him.

With that in mind he turned towards Jasmine, "How long until we go back?"

Jasmine gave a noncommittal shrug, "It could be moments, it could be another day still. Though I would guess, judging by what we've learned and my past experiences that you have four hours. Until sunset."

Aladdin glanced out the window and nodded, "I'm going to get a disguise and then I would like to go to the market place."

The genie chewed on her lip, "That may not be wise. If you come into contact with yourself, you will be transported back instantly."

Aladdin nodded, "That will be fine. I just… I just want to remember our city for what it was."

Jasmine heaved a sigh, "Very well."

And Aladdin hurried to sneak some of the dirty clothes from the laundry and rushed out of the courtyard and into the busy streets of Agrabah.

….

At first Aladdin didn't recognize her. The girl in the village was nothing like the Sadira from his own time. This girl was a disaster. She was in desperate need of help and Aladdin wanted to be the one to help her.

Sadira of this time was waif-like. She was obviously struggling to survive in too big clothes, and a timid personality. Aladdin had wanted to help her and when he had watched her grow over the years, he had wanted her by his side. She was the type of person who would be just like his mother was.

Aladdin frowned at that thought. Had that been the only reason he desired her? Was it only because his mother would have been proud. Had he by-chance recognized the little girl who used to play catch with him?

Not that she had wanted to of course. Her mother had forced her to agree and Aladdin had been a twelve-year-old furious with the idea that he had to play with a little girl. His actions from that day had led him to stand for the next few days, more out of fear that he would mess up again than from any lasting pain.

But Sadira had never seen that. Would never have known that. The girl had avoided him in the palace for the rest of her time there, so Aladdin had never expected she had been thrown out. She assumed that the prince of today was as entitled as that little brat who had thrown a ball at her too hard. Was that really…?

Aladdin cut off those thoughts, he was here to observe, not judge himself. That would come tonight while he lay… somewhere. He would have to make a plan. Perhaps he could go seek refuge with Sadira and Abu. Or not seeing as she was already mad that he theoretically worked for the prince. Perhaps it was time to come clean to her though. If he expected her to fall in love with him then it wouldn't do for her to hate him the moment she could become his first.

His eyes flitted back to the busy market place and it wasn't long before he noticed a different, but familiar face. He watched as Abu snuck a watermelon off one of the merchants. One who Aladdin remembered got in trouble with the sultan prior to his death. Aladdin suddenly frowned, what if the Sultan's death wasn't the heroic tragedy everyone assumed? The man had been reported dead following a simple scouting mission. The guards with him had given statements regarding his bravery and honor, but no one else had been hurt.

It was just then that Aladdin caught sight of himself and felt his body get thrown into a vortex as he was forced back to reality.

….

Jasmine frowned as they reappeared in the oasis.

"I did try to tell you."

Aladdin rolled his eyes, "I wanted to come back, I can't change the past without risking everything, and I likely already did too much. I have to make a difference here and I have to be able to keep an eye on Agrabah. I've left it alone for far too long. My father and mother would have been horrified. I'm horrified."

"I don't understand, I thought you liked the freedom, that's what it sounded like."

He scoffed, "In those memories I was twelve-years-old. It's been nearly six years since then. Of course I wanted freedom and power. I also thought that if I wished it hard enough the sun wouldn't set. I thought that I could jump off the balcony of my room and survive. I believed in fairytales, mysteries, and happily ever after."

"What changed then?" Jasmine's head tilted in time with her question, "I mean, weren't you the same way not two days ago?"

"Yes and no." Aladdin shrugged and laid down on the sand with a sigh, eyes lazily tracing the one or two wisps of clouds that dared linger in the hot sun.

It was a long moment before he spoke again, "Two days ago I thought that my parents had decided I was unfit to rule. I was going to become sultan to spite them. Two days ago I thought Jafar was guiding me as a vizier and guardian. Two days ago I thought the kingdom was happy and prosperous. Two days ago it wouldn't have made a difference if I was a Sultan or a slave.

"Now though. Now I realized how much I have ignored, or pushed aside. I see how much I needed to wake-up. Sadira helped, she told me that the prince was putty, a spoiled brat who cared more about himself and his wealth than his kingdom. But what really did it was when I realized- I didn't know the names of the guards. Not one of them. I used to, they used to train me and teach me and play. Some of them are new, a lot of them probably, but the others…"

Jasmine nodded, "So you've acknowledged your lack of attention, and your petulant attitude. You want to change it. But what are you going to do about it?"

"I have to stop Jafar. I don't know where to start though. I need to figure out why those people are following him, what they are getting from him. I need to cut his legs out from under him."

"And then?"

"Well then I'm going to get my kingdom back and make the people proud once again."

 **Alright! Sorry again, this story is actually really hard to write, I'm having challenges figuring out where I'm going, but I wanted to have something to the few of you who are waiting so patiently! I'm thinking there's only going to be 2 more chapters. One for each wish left, let me know if there's something you want to see (AKA Jasmine kicking Jafar's booty) and I'll try to get it in!**

 **Take care and thanks for reading!**

 **DanniCat**


End file.
